The Mending of a Broken Woman: Returns, Friendships & Revelations
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This is the third story in the Mending of a Broken Woman series. In this part it's Liz and Gibbs return from Stillwater to help Tony with the case they've picked up just before their return. As well as a few more Liz and Tony moments! The story also concludes with the events surrounding Cloak and Dagger! *Now Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**The Mending of a Broken Woman.**

 **Chapter 1.**

As Liz and Gibbs returned from Stillwater it was to be well and truly thrown into the thick of things. Even though their leave was until Monday the rest of the team had still been on call for the weekend. As things had gone they hadn't picked up a case until the Sunday afternoon. But by the time they got in that Monday morning they were still working on it. As Tony went to hand the case over to Gibbs, he told him that the case was his. Although he did also add that because of the way they'd been working continuously on it. They were to just bring he and Liz up to date on it because all of them needed to go and get some rest. So the two of them would work it and would call them in if it was needed.

In the end she and Gibbs kept working things until quite late, so much so Tony came back under his own steam. As he was putting his stuff away Gibbs told him that Liz was having a break in the break room. So after getting them both a coffee and joining her at the table, he took her hand and said "I think that someone is doing you some good, as you do look so much better."

To which she replied "Thanks Tony. I do feel so much better and the break did do me and us both some good. It gave us both a chance to clear the air over a few things. And yes I did also fall in love with Jack."

He smiles and says "I knew that you would do, he's a really great man."

She replies "That he is. I know that you've always been here for me though thick and thin, but you know this is the first time that I've got someone who understands everything and accepts it. I know that it is different from you and me and it always will be. But you know this time I have a feeling that it is finally for real."

As he strokes his thumb over her knuckles he does a small smile and says "Well you know that I will always be the big brother and will have to check out the men in your life. But I can see how happy you are. So I guess that the two of you have also sealed the deal?"

She lets go of his hand and play punches him as she says with some humor in her voice "Anthony DiNozzo I am not telling you about our sex life! But all I will say is that yes we have." As she then takes his hand again she then adds "But I do still love you very much especially when you're being my protector." As the two of them then get up they hug and then head back to the bullpen together.

After the three of them had been working for a little while as Gibbs looked at the clock on the computer to see that it was 2am, and just as he was about to open his mouth to suggest that they pack up and head home for a rest. Liz all of a sudden said "Bingo!"

To which Tony then piped up "I think that someone's got something, what is it?"

She answers "I think that our victims husband and also the man that she was having the affair with did it together."

Tony and Gibbs say in unison "What?"

As she gets up from her seat Tony chucks her the clicker and as she explains things to them she brings up the images she needs "Ok. We know that when petty officer Kirsty Ward took leave. She went to the Maldives for her vacation and even though they travelled separately she actually joined Jason Reid there." Because by then Gibbs and Tony had joined her at the plasma as a picture of Kirsty and Jason came up and it being a rather intimate one, which they had got from the private investigator her husband had employed with him having told them that he thought she was having an affair. It caused Tony to do a quiet "Wow!" Even so she and Gibbs still heard it. So that earned him both a head slap from Gibbs and an elbow in the stomach from Liz as she then continued saying "Well the day after she reported back to duty Jason went onto Jamaica, which was where her husband Bob also went to from checking both of their bank and credit card statements. Not only that from doing more digging they were booked into the same hotel. From also checking some other things Jason is known to be bisexual. I can't get anything about Bob, but it seems that there could be a chance that both husband and wife could have been having an affair with the same man. Plus the husband would be benefiting from both the insurance policy he had out on her plus there's also the death benefits he would be getting. I've also managed to find that Jason has also taken out an insurance policy out on her to. So what if the two of them came up with the plan to kill her and then start a new life together?"

Tony then goes to his computer and says "What's the names of Bob's brother and sister in law?"

She goes over to her desk and picks up the file, as she scans it and walks over to stand next to Tony but in front of Gibbs who had already gone and stood there. She finds it and answers "It's Lindsey and Thomas Grace."

Tony says "They've just bought an apartment in Virginia. It's a lot smaller than the house that they've already got."

Liz then replies "If I'm right about Bob and Jason there may be a chance that they've bought the apartment in their names to cover their tracks and so that we wouldn't get suspicious about it. I should think that their plan may have been to get it changed into their own names once the heat was off of the two of them."

Gibbs asks "But what about a motive?"

As Liz gives Tony a 'don't go there' glare she answers "I'm thinking that it might be possible that the Wards got together with Jason to spice up their marriage and even went as far as having threesomes with him; possibly even other things as well. I'm guessing that when they ended it with him that they continued with things separately with him. Then the whole my wife's having an affair was a set up so that we didn't get suspicious again about what was really going on between them all."

Just as Tony was about to speak Gibbs got in there and said "Ok before the two of you get carried away with putting your heads together as the two of you tend to do, I'm cutting this short now so that we can go home and get some rest. In the morning when the others come in. You get them to do whatever you need them to do. While myself and Liz will go to the real estate agents and talk to them."

To which Tony then replies "Ok. I'll get McGee to do some digging into the Grace's. If we do end up getting something on them I'll give you a call to let you know that we're picking them up."

Gibbs replies "We'll certainly do that. Now come on you two, pack up and let's go home." Which the two of them do. With Gibbs standing right over them to make sure that they will do it before they all head together to the elevator. As they all walk across the car park together to their cars Gibbs takes Liz's hand. Tony of course notices that there's only Gibbs car there. As he then turns to see the two of them holding hands he says "Wait a minute. You two, it's become serious hasn't it, you two are living together aren't you?"

Liz replies "Yes. He asked me when we got home and I said yes."

Tony then grabs her into a hug and says "Congratulations. I'm very happy for the both of you." After letting go of Liz he then shakes hands with Gibbs and then adds "Let me know if you need any help with the moving in because I will be happy to help with it."

Which Gibbs answers "We will do I promise."

After having something to eat as soon as they get in. The two of them then head up to bed. Liz is ready for bed first. So as she lays on her back waiting for him to finish in the bathroom and join her. When he does so and lays on his back seemingly deep in thought. She turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow and starts to play with his chest hair as she asks "What is it?"

He answers "If things had been different for you, would you have done something like they had and slept with more than one person at once?"

She replies "Actually I don't think that I would have done, I'm much more of a one man woman. I suppose if things had have been different and I had perhaps been interested in Tony. Then I might have done it."

He then says with a slight smirk "You telling me that he's indulged?"

She replies "He's never actually confirmed it but I think in his time he has done."

He then asks "So the two of you do talk about your sex lives then?"

She answers "We have done in our time. As that is how certain things ended up coming out and why he does tend to get a bit over protective of me at times. Although now because of our relationship it feels a bit weird talking to him about things. And it showed because when he asked me about things earlier I actually told him that I didn't want to talk about our sex life to him. It's personal and between just the two of us. So he knows that something has happened between us and that's all he will know. Anyway all in all and to be honest I've got all the man that I need, who certainly knows how to keep me satisfied and I don't think that I need any more than one man in my life." As she then leans down and kisses him, he brings his hand up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. As they break apart he says "And I promise you that you will be the only woman for me." As they start kissing once again and the passion starts taking over and they break apart again he then says huskily "And you know what I love the most?"

She asks "And what's that?"

He answers "That you're starting to become so much more confident about yourself, you're beautiful and I love you so much."

She says "And I love you so much to. Because you're the one that's helping me become more confident. You know that other than in the job where I have to show confidence it comes easy. But for everything else I've never been able to show it and I am loving this feeling so much."

In between kisses he says "And I'm loving watching you grow in confidence." As the kisses grow more passionate and hands start to wander over each other they build to making love. Before they cuddle up together afterwards and go to sleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: So here we are with another new story in the Mending of a Broken Woman series. For this part it is a story of just three chapters so I've marked it as complete! I also wanted to start exploring she and Tony's friendship more as it seems to have so far been just mentioned in passing and only just small moments have been explored. So I hope that you enjoy this new story and chapter! Thank you once again for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I do really enjoy getting them all! D. 💚😁 Xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mending of a Broken Woman.**

 **Chapter 2.**

The next morning as Liz was woken up to what was fast becoming her favourite wake up call, but what she loved the most about it was that Gibbs would always change what he was doing to wake her up, so she never knew what to expect. But she would always seem to wake with a smile on her face. And even if in a morning their love making ended up having to be a bit quicker than when they were in their more intimate moments, she still loved it. After they then got out of bed and shared a shower together, when he was dressed he said that he would go down and get the breakfast started. It was as she was finishing up in the bathroom before going into the bedroom to get dressed that she realized he'd given her a pretty spectacular hickey on her neck and would need to wear a high necked jumper that day. She also raised her eyes heavenward because all she could hear in her head was Tony teasing her about it. As she and Gibbs had their breakfast together he said that even though they needed to get her apartment sorted out and get the things that she wanted over there, which they'd do as soon as they could. But he was thinking that if they managed to get the case wrapped up pretty quickly that day. They should at least go over there and collect her clothes and things together so it would save her having to go back there every few days for things. As she took her plate and cup over to the sink to do a quick wash up before they left. On her way past him she gave him a peck on the cheek and said that she thought it would be a very good idea.

Rather than the two of them going straight to the Navy Yard that morning they headed to the real estate agent to talk to them. The agent confirmed for them that it had been two men in the office enquiring about the property and it had also been the two of them who had also viewed it. The only time that she'd seen a different person was when the woman came in with one of the men to sign the paperwork in both of their names. Everything was also confirmed for them when they saw the CCTV of the office covering the dates they needed and they also got a copy of it done for them. When they got outside and Gibbs called Tony to let him know what they had got and found out. Tony said that he would meet them at Grace's to pick Lindsay up. Because after what they'd dug up on Thomas that morning Ziva and McGee had already gone to pick them up.

Of course she was also so very right about Tony teasing her when he saw the jumper she was wearing. Because as they were just walking up to the front door he whispered quietly in her ear "I know what you got up to when you got home!" This of course led her to do his usual treatment of elbowing him in the stomach. On the very first time that she had ever done it, it had of course made him flashback to when Kate used to do to him. And to start off with because of his memories of Kate he did find it hard. But then as he got to know Liz better and how the two of them had developed in their relationship with one another, and knowing the difference between the two women he didn't mind it quite so much. Especially as he found it very cute that the two women that played and were playing an important part in his life used the same form punishment to shut him up from his teasing. And sometimes it made him smile sadly as he wondered if there was a chance that Liz might perhaps unknowingly be channelling Kate in some ways. In the end the take down of Lindsay didn't quite go according to plan, which took them all by surprise. Especially as Lindsay had just so calmly let them into the house. But all hell then broke loose when they actually went to take her into custody. First of all she punched Tony in the face, and then she managed to wriggle out of the grip that Gibbs got on her. Luckily it was Liz that finally got hold of her but unfortunately Lindsay also managed to fall down the front door step and took Liz with her. With some quick thinking, but with it being agony as she knew that she'd hurt something. She quickly sat on Lindsay and was able to get the cuffs on her. Although with Lindsay still wriggling around under her causing so much pain she knew that she'd done something to her back. So she was glad that Tony helped her up to let Gibbs take Lindsay to the car. But with the way she hissed in pain as he got her up and the death grip she had on his arm, he knew that she was hurting. He then got her into the lounge and sat her on the sofa. He then went outside to tell Gibbs that she was hurt and called McGee to come to him to transport Lindsay back to the Navy Yard because of Liz having been injured.

By the time Gibbs and Liz got back themselves to the Navy Yard after having gone to the hospital. Everything in the case was virtually wrapped up. The only thing that was left to do was Lindsay's interrogation. Which because of the way she'd hurt Liz, Tony thought that she might like the honours to do it with him as long as she was up to it. Although what she did think was sweet was the way that when they walked into interrogation together. He'd made sure that he'd also got the chair padded up for her so that she could be reasonably comfortable. Between the two of them though they did manage to break her into confessing that it had been Bob and Jason that had killed Kirsty, but that they had got her to help with the disposing of the body. They had then come up with the idea of getting the apartment to start their new lives together. By the time they got out of the interrogation both Tony and Gibbs could see that Liz was in a lot of pain so they both ordered her home.

When they got home Gibbs helped her with a heat and cold treatment on her back as well as doing just a gentle massage. After the massage he ordered her to take a stronger painkiller. Which she was doing her best to refuse because they had the same effect on her like they did with Tony and sent her loopy. In the end he got so exasperated with her that he growled at her "God at times you and Tony can be so alike." Before he then added after a pause to take a deep breath "If you weren't in so much pain I would have you over my knee right now."

As she said indignantly "You wouldn't dare!"

He gently kissed her forehead and replied "You just wait and see." In the end she does swallow the pills, but while she's still coherent her mind wanders to his threat and she realizes that she's slightly turned on by it, but that is only because she does trust him so implicitly. Because of the way that he also lays with her after she's taken the pills it seems to help cut down on the loopiness because of the way he's keeping her calm with his presence around her. But she does all of a sudden drunkenly say "Would you spank me Jethro if I was bad?" So he then leans across and just does a light slap on her ass which makes her drunkenly purr back at him. Although not long after that sleep finally takes her and he then leans down and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek as he whispers "Goodnight." To her.

Liz finally returns to work a few days later. But it is to desk duty only because of the way her back is still hurting her so much. Although it's not as bad as it was thanks to Gibbs helping her with treatment and also insisting on her taking the stronger painkillers to help her get some rest. Although the thing that she really loved in those few days off, both Gibbs and Tony would bring her flowers everyday. Not only that because of the plan of getting her clothes from her apartment going wrong with her injury. The two men manage to do the job between them instead. Not only that when they get everything back to Gibbs house Tony also makes sure that he hangs all of her suits, shirts and dresses up with care. When she does finally return to work Tony also makes sure that she has a padded chair.

The only thing that Liz was worried about as she returned to work was the getting bored being at her desk only. But in the end she did get her own little task to work on. Because the team got joined by a baby agent Dwayne Wilson and they were investigating a bank robbery in Quantico. As they'd come into work and just before the case had come in Gibbs had taken Liz up to see Vance, where she was let into the secret op that the two of them were working on. Because they had worked out that Michelle Lee was the mole at NCIS and that she had murdered Langer when he'd worked out the truth to what was going on. They were getting a plan together and it was going to be put into action soon. Abby was currently working on a dye to be put on a hub housing a copy of Domino which would be read on a radiation detector no matter how much hand washing was done to attempt to get rid of it. Abby was also going to be acting as their patsy and was also going to make sure that she got some of it on herself. The rest of the team without knowing the truth were going to be set a task of raiding the building where they were housing Domino to test the guards on the building. As they hoped she would then use the raid as a cover to get in there herself to take Domino or at least attempt to. If she does want anyone to talk to about it she can only talk to them or Abby, but will have to keep quiet from the rest of the team. But they want her in to give them a psychological view of Lee.

That night after they'd got home and had something to eat and headed for bed, after having a soak in the bath and while Gibbs was getting things ready to do Liz's treatment for her back. She got into bed to wait for him and as he comes into the room it's to find her deep in thought. So rather than getting on with her treatment he slips into bed with her and pulls her into him kissing the top of her head as he says "What is it, you look worried?"

She replies with a sigh "Look I know that we've made the rule about keeping work and home life separate, but I think that I really need to say this."

When he says "Go on." She goes up on her elbow to look him in the face and with her other hand place it in the middle of his chest as she then says "I'm only saying this because we are here in private. It's just that I think when Lee realizes that she's in trouble. I think she'll probably be out to manipulate us all in some way to make us feel sorry for her. Don't ask how I know but I have a feeling that she's going to try saying that her sister is somehow more involved in her life than she may actually be. Possibly because of what she knows about Kelly I think that she may try and use that against you. I'm going to keep it out of the main report that I'm doing with this. As even if this report is only going to be made to Vance. I didn't think that you would want me to even say anything in front of him about it."

As he starts to run his fingers through her hair he says "You're probably right and I'm glad that you have done it in private and just between us. I promise you that I will be on my guard with her. You know even though she did do a really good job undercover when we discovered that trafficking ring, there has always been something about her that has made me feel uneasy. Even Tony said to me when he was sent afloat and we found out that I'd been given her on the team, he felt the same way as well. Especially when you also consider that when she worked on both of our teams, she was too scared to shoot her gun. I know that with her first murder she used a pillow to shoot through, but Langer was her first actual kill without anything to aid her. But then it was just a cover because of making it look like he was the real mole. Even so she still did actually manage to shoot the both of them. It does and always will get hard for me when people try to use Kelly against me and I know that we've not talked about this yet. But if we had a family of our own it would be just as hard for me if anyone tried to use them against me as well."

As she brings the hand up that she had on his chest to stroke the side of his face she then says "Are you telling me Jethro that you would like us to have a family?"

He answers "If you want us to have one later on then yes I would. I know that it is a big decision for the both of us. But when you're ready too then I would really love it if we could have a family together."

She admits "You know before everything that happened with my parents I'd always thought that I would love to meet Mr Right and have a family with them. But then as their treatment of me began I went off the idea not only because of what they kept drumming into me. But it was also because I was scared that they were eventually going to force me into marriage with someone of their own choosing, so that I would be forced into being a housewife and forced into having a child. Then of course I do still have the feeling of being scared that I might end up turning into them and end up treating my child or children in exactly the same way. Don't get me wrong I do really love children and whenever I get the chance to see my godchildren I end up really doting on them. Although I don't really get to see them all that often because of them living in the UK. So I hope that you will understand if it ends up taking me a while to make a decision about things."

He then repeats her move as he runs his fingers gently down the side of her face as he says "And I do really understand that believe me. But when you do feel that you're ready you only have to say the word." As he then takes her in a light kiss and as his hand starts wandering he gives her ass a light tap as he breaks the kiss and then adds "Now come on let's get this treatment done. Because if we do eventually decide that we're going to have a family, I want to make sure that this has healed up properly. Then that way it won't reoccur when you're pregnant." She groans but goes to lie on her stomach anyway. It's only because she doesn't mind the heat part of things and of course really loves the massage he gives her. She just really hates the cold part of it and the pain that it causes. Although even that has now lessened to what it had been so in her mind she thinks somewhat that it must mean that it is getting better. Then of course he gets her to take the stronger painkiller. But as things have gone on they've discovered that if they get cuddled up straight away after she's taken it and with him lightly stroking her shoulder. As she concentrates on him doing that it helps her to bypass the loopy stage and she manages to fall asleep instead. Although it some ways it does still make Gibbs quietly laugh as she does drop off because even if they cut the loopy stage out. Somehow she does seem to end up going into a childlike stage and she ends up with her thumb in her mouth sucking it and her whole persona just seems to change into a child instead of the woman she is.

 **A/N: Here we go with a new chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! This is of course taking us into the Cloak and Dagger arc which of course I have tweaked slightly for this story. The next chapter will deal with the arc itself and will deal with the consequences of it. After that it will be a bit of an easier chapter with Liz and tony spending a day together. It also takes us into the next story covered in the next part of the story! xxx. D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mending of a Broken Woman.**

 **Chapter 2.**

By the time the Michelle Lee affair was over everyone was just so exhausted, and they are most grateful for the couple of days off following them which Vance gives them off. It was also very much an emotional rollercoaster for them all. It was also worse for Liz because of her still being stuck on desk duty for the beginning of it, although she does get signed off from it in the middle of it. Even so Gibbs still seems to keep her away from the main aspects of things and on one night sends her home with Tony and Lee while they're watching her. Just in case of Lee trying to allege that something may have happened with Tony and so that there is a female agent there as well. Then for the main itself he puts her in the surveillance van with Tony and Ziva.

After she presented Vance and Gibbs with her main report, with leaving out what she said to Gibbs of course. Once everyone was bought into it all properly she then did another one for them. In the end her predictions had been right of what Lee would use against them all. Because she did start to try and use Kelly against Gibbs then with McGee she used him having covered up for his sister during a case against him. On the night that she and Tony took her home and were with her. Liz was quite surprised at the way he ignored Lee's attempts to drag him into what she was saying and understand her. With Liz herself she did also stick to her own resolve not to get dragged in as well, but then all hell broke loose. Because Lee then changed tack and started going on about how Liz had used her psychology against her, so that Lee couldn't get anyone to understand what she had been going through and the reasons for her doing what she had done. So she was attempting to start using bullying tactics over Liz instead, because Lee had obviously been through Liz's file. Not only that Lee also kept saying that there was rumours flying round NCIS about the true nature of she and Gibbs relationship. So she said to Liz that if they were in a relationship then Liz was only doing it because of her 'Daddy issues' and that she wasn't really in love with him. Luckily enough because of the way Lee had been getting louder with what she was saying because of the way Liz was gritting her teeth and ignoring it, even if it was getting a bit close to home for her and her true emotions. So Tony walked in just in time to see Lee throw a punch at Liz. Luckily she had seen it coming and had moved out of the way, but then when Lee had another attempt Liz was able to get hold of her wrists so that she couldn't then have another attempt at it. After Tony then got the cuffs onto Lee and ordered her to sit down he called Vance who told him that he had to bring Lee in, but to get Ziva and McGee to go round and pick her up. Once they've done that leaving she and Tony alone she finally breaks down on him. As he hugs her he tells her that she did really well in standing up to Lee without saying anything or giving anything away about what the truth was. He also though that she was just grabbing things out of thin air about she and Gibbs relationship. Because she knew how much he liked to gossip and he certainly hadn't heard anything at all in ways of a rumour going round about she and Gibbs being together.

When they then get themselves back to the Navy Yard its Vance that takes a statement about what happened from she and Tony. It's while she's just doing hers that Tony calls and tells him what had happened. He then turns up just as she's coming to the end of it and of course just walks straight into the office. When she's done he asks Vance to put the office on lockdown because of wanting to ensure that they have complete privacy. He then tells Vance that the two of them have been in a relationship for about nine months now and that the relationship was very much consensual. Like Tony had said to her Vance admitted that Lee's comments were very much just conjecture because he himself hadn't heard any gossip about the two of them being together. Although he had suspected for a couple of months now that the two of them were seeing each other. In the time they had been together they had certainly proved that they could keep the relationship out of the office and if they were happy to keep it that way then he would also keep quiet about it. Then when Gibbs told him about them living together now, Vance just said to them that once the case was over they should make sure with HR that their paperwork was up to date and he would then clear everything with them over it. He then tells them that he is very happy for them but if he does get any hints that they may have got up to something somewhere within the confines of the building then he won't hesitate in putting reprimands in both of their files. After that he then tells Gibbs to take Liz home because she certainly has had a night of it. When Vance then takes the office off lockdown and leaves the two of them alone, Gibbs envelopes her into a hug and as he kisses the top of her head she breaks down once again. As she settles down he kisses the top of her head once again and whispers in her ear "Come on let's get you home." When they then get down to the bullpen it's to find Tony alone there waiting for them, Gibbs thanks him for calling him and tells him to also get home. So just before Tony bend to get his kitbag he hugs Liz again, and then as they break apart he tells her that if she does want to talk then she's to give him a call. Not only that as soon as things are over then the two of them were due to have a movie night or one of their days out together and he did expect them to do at least one of them. She then hugs him again and thanks him for looking after her and that they definitely will get something sorted out for them to do one or the other. After that they all walk out together with her and Gibbs getting cuddled up together.

When they get home the first thing that Liz does is flop on the sofa, Gibbs get's them both a drink and then joins her, as she then cuddles into him. After a few minutes silence he finally says "What was it that got you into this state? Especially as you were the one that knew she would play us."

She replies with a sigh "I was ok and knew what she was up to, especially with you know what. It was just her saying that I only wanted to be with you because of my daddy issues. I know that you're not old enough to be my father and I also know that in both my personal and professional life that I couldn't be with anyone who was like my father. As well as of course knowing what could happen when it does happen. It just hurt me all the more I suppose knowing that I love you for the man you are and nothing else." She sighs again and then adds "I suppose it was also the look of disgust that she had on her face as she said it as well. Plus also hearing the bullying tone in her voice didn't help either, especially as she was blaming me for being the one that had reported her from the off and then guessing that I'd done the psych report to you all as well. I knew that Tony had heard it all because he walked in and I could see that he was about to step in, but then she went for me. I could also see him fighting the urge to do something more than just slap the cuffs on her as he did, and even I was fighting the urge to not hit her as well. I'm just looking forward to all of this being over now."

He replies "Look if you want it, everything should all be over by tomorrow night and I know that Vance has ordered that she now be kept in holding unless we do really need her for something. But there is a chance that it could mean she'll be around us all day. Take the day and then just come along to join Ziva and Tony in the van."

She says "its ok I want to be there, as I want to show her that she hasn't affected me in any way. Just make sure that at any point during tomorrow I don't get left alone with her at all. As I don't trust her full stop now and I don't think that I would be able to trust myself either in retaliating if she didn't try something again with me."

He then says "Ok as long as you're really sure about it, because I really don't like to see you hurting."

She replies quietly "I'm very sure."

After a few minutes silence again she then wriggles out of his cuddling, she then turns to face him as she initiates a soft short gentle kiss and when they break apart she says "Thank you."

He asks "For what?"

She answers "For telling Vance about us."

He says "After what we talked about last night and I know that we said we would have a family when you were sure you were ready for it. But after Tony saying what Lee had said about the rumours going round about us as a couple, even with Tony not having heard anything about it himself. I did sort of guess that it could happen sooner or later anyway. So I was also thinking that with him being the only one to know the truth about us and managing to keep our secret as well, it isn't really that fair on him to do it. Not only that we've been together about nine months now and it's about time that the two of us were a bit more open now. Plus I also knew that if we told the rest of the team about us only. No matter if they managed to keep it quiet I knew that somehow it would still find its way back to Vance. And I also thought it was probably better to head it off at the pass, rather than have him finding out via a rumour, us then being called up to the office to admit it to him and then have him threaten to take you off the team because of our relationship. As hopefully now he'll leave us alone to get on with it and will just ride the rumours out. And anyway I love you and I want people to know it."

She replies with a smile "And so do I."

As they then share a slow and passionate kiss, which he then breaks as he gets up from the sofa and then scoops her up into his arms to carry her upstairs making her squeal and giggle. When they get upstairs he lays her just gently onto the bed and as he joins her he whispers in her ear "If your back hurts please say something, because I don't want you getting hurt again."

As she strokes the side of his face with her fingers she replies with a whisper back "I will do, I promise." She then pulls him down into a more passionate filled kiss and build to making love for the first time in a few days, although they do end up stopping once because of her catching her back. But she does admit that it was her fault because she moved wrong and caught it. Afterwards as they get cuddled up together she realizes that the night's revelations have somehow bought them even more closer together and finds that she's feeling really happy about the way they're moving on together and that they're going to be telling everyone about them being together.

Finally everything was over with the Lee affair once and for all, but the day had certainly been a tense one. When Gibbs had also got Lee from holding Liz also guessed that he had most probably had a little talk with her as well. Because Liz could see that she'd got a slightly ashamed look about her, although Lee did never offer her an apology in any way. Not that Liz really cared about it because it had just shown her Lee in her true colours.

Even though she was also really trying to keep her head in what they were doing as she, Tony and Ziva got the van prepared for that night, she did find her mind wandering to the last few days events and to she and Gibbs discussion about having a family. And she found herself thinking that perhaps she would like it to happen eventually. Because she was with the man that she loved very much, not only that she also knew that their child or children would have the most amazing family, plus something was telling her that Gibbs would also be a really amazing father. But she also knew that she would really have to think things through. Especially as she was still unsure about what she wanted to do over her job, did she stay on or finally make a break of it and be a stay at home mom. Plus in a way she felt that she also wanted to talk a few things through with Heidi. Because she'd been the one that had come through everything first and now had got her own family. Plus of course she still had that quiet worry about the chance of her becoming like her own parents to her child or children and she'd guessed that Heidi would also be the only one to understand how she truly felt about it.

By the time all the set up was done and Gibbs told them to go to where they were going to be in the van. Liz found herself praying that everything was going to be ok, especially when she started to get a horrible gut feeling about things. In a way she started to feel slightly worse with it when Tony and Ziva rushed off to a nearby FBI safe house. Although what she did like was the way Tony gave her shoulder a squeeze of reassurance just before they left the van. When a little while later the fire alarms started to go off in the bar and there was a lot of confusion in there she saw that Lee had been taken hostage she knew Gibbs wouldn't be to far behind them and was proved right. Because she could see Lee being dragged along from her vantage point in the van and then Gibbs appeared with his weapon drawn not far behind them. The worst part for her though was hearing the gun shots go off, then the silence that instantly fell afterwards. As her heart then started to pound and she started to feel sick while waiting to hear the news about what had happened to Gibbs. The next thing she knew was that the van door was being violently pulled open by Tony and also making her jump. He then grabbed her hand and made sure that she got out of it ok. He then kept a hold of a hand and was rushing them along. She could then barely hear him say that Gibbs was ok, but had been injured and was asking for her. As they finally got to the ambulance it was to find that he'd got a wound just above his eyebrow and an injury to his finger. After going to the hospital they then went back to the Navy Yard to complete their reports. Later on as she, Tony and Ziva looked on as Gibbs gave Lee's sister the news of her death; all three of them felt the emotion of the moment, no matter what Lee had done to cause the situation. It was also in that moment that Liz came to a decision that they could start trying for their family in a year's time. Even if she did still have to come to a decision about what she was going to do over the job, because even though she had ended up not liking Lee all that much. It had truly shown her how life could be just so short. Not only that she also knew in her heart that if they were to have a family it would have to be sooner rather than later, because before long age would be against her. In also seeing how emotional both Lees sister got and how emotional Gibbs was, it made her realize that she didn't have it in her to turn into her parents and that she couldn't treat her children in the same way they had done with her. And she also knew that the two of them would be really great parents together.

As they all finally got everything closed and done, Vance then told them that they'd got a couple of days to go and rest and recharge. So as they all got packed up Tony asked her about them having the day that they promised to have together. She agreed and said she would prefer it if she and Gibbs could have the next day together, so they agreed to have the day after that as their one, because of still having the last few days as well as her decision going through her head, as well as trying to decide on how she was going to talk to Gibbs about it. She ended up being very quiet on their journey home with thinking about it all. She was so out of things that she hadn't even realized that he had pulled into their driveway and that he'd also been asking her if she wanted a Chinese. That was until he used the finger splint on her neck and she flinched with it tickling her, they then just smiled at each other, got out of the car and headed inside where he ordered the take out.

While they waited for the take out to be delivered he sat on the sofa and then pulled her down into his lap. As she then sat straddled over his lap he put his arms round behind her back to support her as he then kissed her on the forehead and said "So what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"

She shrugged and said "Just thinking about the family thing."

So he then replied "Ok go on."

She stroked the side of his face with her fingers and said "I want to wait until next year before we start thinking about trying for a baby. All that I've got straight in my head so far is that, I'm just trying to now work out what I want to do over the job. I've loved my job don't get me wrong, but I also know how dangerous this job can be. I don't want to end up leaving you alone to have to bring up our child or children. Or even have a chance that we both could leave our child alone in this world if something happened to us both, but there is also a part of me that doesn't want to give the job that I really love doing up. Plus the other thing is if I do end up giving the job up, do I just want to be a stay at home mom or find something else that I would want to do instead."

He then turns her round so that she's still sitting in his lap, but so that her legs are now up on the sofa as she then rests her head against his shoulder he says "If it's what you want, it is what I want too. I love you and want us to be a family. Whatever you decide on doing about the job I will always support you with it. Perhaps what you can do is use this time to look into what you could do instead and if you do need help I will help you with whatever you need. I mean you've got both teaching and admin as well in your background. So you could perhaps think about doing a teaching position at FLETC or even consider asking Vance if you could perhaps do something in HR instead. Because if you do decide to stay on then you will be riding the desk from when you're twelve weeks until you then go on maternity leave."

She sighs and then says "And that's where I sort of get stuck in a way. Because of the risk period coming in really before twelve weeks and so I just think to myself do I really want to risk being in the field until then."

He says "Well I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or our baby before that point either. Look it's been a very long couple of days for the both of us. Why don't we just take the next couple of days and have a good rest and perhaps you start thinking about it when you've done that and you're head is a bit clearer again. But I do promise you this that I will support you with whatever decisions you make about this. We're partners and we're in all of this together."

As there's then a knock at the door telling them that the take out has arrived, he let's her get up from his lap, get's up himself, gives her a kiss on the cheek and he whispers in her ear seductively "Besides I'll be looking forward to doing all the practising that we're going to be doing before we get there as well." As he then leaves her to go to the door she's so glad that she didn't go and answer it because that last remark of his has left her feeling flushed.

After having their take out and a coffee, as she finished her own coffee, he took the cup from her, put it down on the coffee table and then pulled her into his lap so that she was sitting straddling him as she had been before. This time as they start kissing and with his supporting hands on her back he pulls her even closer into him. As the kiss becomes more heated he thrusts up into her, causing her to moan. As he then lifts her off of him and puts her on the floor, he takes her hand as they then head up the stairs. When they get to the bedroom and start undressing each other slowly and he then picks her up placing her gently on the bed. As he starts nuzzling her neck in between he whispers huskily into her ear "I think that I'm going to enjoy all this practising!"

 **A/N: So here we are with the final chapter to this part, but the story will be returning with the day that she and Tony have together and there will also be the return of some people in her life to cause trouble, will they get her through everything that happens? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you once again everyone for all your favourites, follows and reviews I do really appreciate getting them all! xxx. D.**


End file.
